


Cuddle Time

by Yviinfinite



Series: Marvel Has Ruined My Life [34]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, worrying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 09:57:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13633962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: You worry about Steve a lot when he's out.





	Cuddle Time

You sighed bitterly, pulling the blanket down. You couldn't sleep, again. Steve was on a mission, and you were worrying yourself sick. He couldn't contact you, not really. Cellphones could be tracked, letters too and there wasn't really another option. You could only hope he would come home to you soon. Somehow, you managed to fall into unrestful slumber.

Something collapsed onto the mattress besides you. Tiredly, you opened your eyes, trying to make out what it was. Did you leave the window open again? Did that cat get in? What you saw was way bigger than a cat.

The person shifted until they were under the blanket. All the while your hazy mind tried to comprehend the situation. Before you could, two muscled arms wrapped themselves around your body, pulling you closer to what seemed to be a fleshy heater. You knew that heat. "Steve", you mumbled, voice muffled by his body. Steve just grumbled, pulling you even closer.

A light giggle escaped you. You wriggled until your hands and arms were free, before wrapping them around him as well. With him here, you felt at ease. All your worries seemed to vanish as you and Steve cuddled in the darkness of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
